herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Were-kin
Were-kin Were-kin come in two varieties, kind and monster. The monster version is not under consideration here. Instead, we will be focusing on the playable character kind. Were-kin is actually an eclectic term that refers to a variety of species under a larger umbrella. The origin of the were-kin is somewhat different on each world, but the overall aspects tend to run true. So much so, that were-kin of the same species or related species still breed true on different worlds. There are many typical animals that are included, but also animal kinds local to any given world. When were-kin transform, one of two things happen: their clothes remain as they are, which may hamper the new form or destroy the clothing, or all clothing and gear are subsumed into the non-humanoid forms for the duration of the transformation and are as if they do not exist. Loar were-kin typically do the latter, while Majarcanian do the former for their battle form and the later for their animal form. When shifting from one form to another, the Calculated Characteristics do not get recalculated. They shift, just like the Base Characteristics. For example, Caeled has two animal forms beyond his human form. In his lop-eared rouser form, he gains +4 REC and +10 EDR but a -1 SPD. These modifications are applied to his human statistics so that his REC is an 11, EDR is an 82, and his SPD is a 2. No further calculations or modifications need be made. Below are a few of the most common land-based were-kin divided by animal kind. Humanoid Form These creatures are not half-breeds in that they are not the result of one kind of parent breeding with another kind of parent such as human-elf half-elfs. Instead, they are an amalgum of humanoid and animal traits that can shift through two or three different forms in various circumstances, some even at will. There are a host of combinations for were-kin as they can be any base kind enhanced by any animal kind. The humanoid form has the same statistics as the base humanoid form, though they tend to favor Base Characteristics related to their were-form. Animal Form The animal form is indistinguishable from the normal animal form even from close inspection, unless a character has extensive experience with and knowledge of animals (DS 60 to distinguish). Only two major differences exit. First, the animal forms retain the basic human-level intelligence, though it may be reduced mildly in animal form. Second, the were-kin can still speak in animal form. This speech may be somewhat difficult to understand based on some of the physical difference such as a dog's snout or a beaver's big teeth. This speech difficulty is more asthetic than problematic, though it will be up to the player and GM to decide if a certain animal form actually produces a numerical penalty on communication. Battle Form Battle form can take one of two major forms, usually dependent on both the world the were-kin is from and the animal type. For instance, on Loar, were-kin battle forms are more like the animal form in shape and function, while on Majarcania, they are more humanoid with animal features. In either case, there is a gestalt of the two other forms that can result in a powerful opponent. Were-canine Were-cat Were-cat's are more likely to be based on one of the larger cat types rather than house cats, though those do exist. Were-cats focus on Agility, Speed, and Stealth for most of the species, though some of the largest types focus on Strength. Humanoid Form Were-cat humanoid forms are often slender, sleek, and have typical hair for their race while echoing their animalistic coloring. For example, were-panthers may have dark hair while were-tigers may have auburn hair with dark side-bangs. It is up to the player to design a look that subtly reflects their animal form. * Favored BC: AGL * Bonuses: +2 AGL at creation; +10 LIFE (permanent); Regenerate 1 LIFE/Minute (no limbs) Animal Form Were-cat forms mimic exactly whatever species of cat they are: panther, puma, tiger, lion, etc. * Bonuses: +1 SPD, +5 AGL; +3 CON; +3 PRC; +20 LIFE (temporary); Regenerate 1 LIFE/Rd; +5 REC; +20 Climbing; +20 Leaping; +20 Hunting; 25m Base Movement rate * Detriment: -5 SPI; -2 INT; -3 WIS; -5 PRS; No spellcasting (with exceptions). Battle Form Battle form for cats are typically more agile and fast than either of the other forms. They are prone to use hit and run tactics in combat, striking then fading into the background until they can maneuver for another strike at speed. * Bonuses: +5 AGL; +2 STR; +5 CON; +5 PRC; +45 LIFE (temporary); Regenerate 2 LIFE/RD (limbs); + 1 SPD; +25 EDR; +2 REC; +20 Climbing; +10 Leaping; +10 Hunting; 20m Base Movement rate * Detriment: -3 SPI; INT; -3 WIS; -3 PRS; No spellcasting with material components. Were-rodent As Heroes 'Navigation' Hero's Guild d10 Player's Handbook Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Chapter 6 - Mystical Combat Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Optional Classes